


A ways to go for someone so far

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, this is very gay I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: This is bassically a story I wrote for my boyfriend, as he is Tom-Kin and this was his canon





	A ways to go for someone so far

This isn't how it was supposed to be this wasn't right-

The day Tord had announced he was leaving, Tom's heart shattered. They had been dating for a while now, and even with their small stupid fights their relationship was healthy. They never hid it from the other two in the household, resulting in playful words and sentences. And here he was, leaving to go back to Norway. He couldn't hear what he was saying over his own sadness, something about seeing his family and trying to make it in his home country.

A hug from the man brought him out of his trance for a moment, promising he'd come back when he could. Kissing his forehead and leaving with a goodbye. He hoped deep down that it would be true, but a gut feeling told him otherwise

It had been eight years later that Tom saw him again. He ditched away his trench coat for the old red hoodie, though it looked..newer. An attempt at a hug was pushed off, following an angered glare and a high laugh. "What is your problem, Tord?" He huffed out, earning a gust of smoke to be blown in his face. "Classic stupid, Tom. Did you really think I would think of touching you?" He said, an evil smirk on his face. That gut feeling came back, the feeling Tord wasn't back, or in this case, here. 

All he felt was a crushing darkness, pulling himself out of the ruble, looking to the laughing Tord. "Why?! He screamed, tears in his eyes. "Why would you do this!? After everything we've done?!" He yelled, earning a laugh from the man in the robot. "Do you REALLY believe I'm your Tord? I'm an imposter, moron! A clone!" He cackled, a shocked look on Tom's face. "Ah, but I best be going! Goodbye, old friends!" he laughed, robot starting up. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, pulling up the harpoon gun just as the robot started up. "I'M. NOT. YOUR. FRIEND!" He shouted, harpoon shooting and busting through the thrusters to the control panel.  
The robot crashed with a loud explosion, Tom falling to the ground, exauhsted, confused, but most of all, longing for his Tord.

Two years passed. He presumed the Tord clone was to be dead, not seeing anyone come up on the hill or any blood trails. The three had moved into apartments at this time, Tom's drinking only getting worse. He missed him, he wanted him back. He wanted his love. A cold day had him trudging out to the nearest bar or liquor store, tears down his face as a scarf was wrapped tightly around his face. 

He bumped into someone, offering a weak apology before continuing on, a hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him though. An angry look came to his face, turning to the stranger. "What the hell's your problem, man?" He snapped, eyes going wide at the man before him. There stood Tord, black trench coat on and scarf around his neck. He had a few cuts, but he could tell. This was him. This was his Tord. The darkened hair, his shining eyes. Everything. It was him. He found him. His eyes stung with tears as he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the devil haired man

Tord gently shushed him, rubbing his back as he sobbed into his shoulder. "I missed you, Thomas" He whispered faintly, a sniff coming from the brit.

"I missed you too, Tord"


End file.
